Animalism
by xxdarknessxfallsxx
Summary: She needed to learn her place; he could show her that. James/Victoria


**Animalism**

Challenge: Written for **voldemortperfumes**' challenge of creative smut for the neglected Twilight couples. (James/Victoria, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme)  
_And_ entered into **Twilightangel98**'s James and Victoria FanFics contest!

Pairing: James/Victoria

Rated: M

Warning: Sexual encounter, crude imagery, vampire violence. (Vampires have their own category of violence in the movie-rating industry, did you know?)

Note: My first response to a writing challenge! Drawing challenges are not as fun as this was, I'll tell you. This is really spur of the moment and more relying on a sadistic nature of a relationship rather than fluff, obviously. Oh, and this is my first Twilight fanfiction!  
I'm actually ashamed to post something as graphic as this. I think it belongs more to those erotica websites than the fanficiton archive. Hopefully you all aren't too bitter toward me! Otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

He would be proud of her, she thought in an almost naive and narcissistic manner, since she closed in on the target before he had. Her movement was more stealthy and feline than that of her mate; he took his prey straightforward with brute force of the dominate male he was, a beast always on the hunt; she slithered soundlessly, almost like a snake, and struck them as swiftly as a viper.

In a flash of fire amongst the trees, she came around the man who had been running from them from behind, clasped a hand around his mouth and the other twisted his arms painfully behind his back. His shouts for help were sheltered by her hard, pale hand; not that anyone would hear him out here on the mountain anyway, but she couldn't take the chance to attract too much unwanted attention. She overpowered him indefinitely, pinning him to one spot until the initiator of this 'race' arrived and saw his defeat. It wasn't everyday she beat James at his own game... in fact, this was her first day in succeeding that feat.

James was the hunter, always choosing prey like lean cuisine, then making the prey run until the blood was pumping with the right speed, until the fear of death and _what_ they were was within the veins to make the human taste so much more... frothy.

A smug smile crossed her apple red lips, a different red than her fiery hair. So drawn to herself, she was caught off guard when the human she captured jabbed his right foot into her shin hard enough to make her falter. His one and only chance for escape he took and he managed to stammer two steps away until she pinned him vigorously to the ground this time. His shouts were muffled with her pale hand again. She yanked on his hair to cause him pain, ripped his shirt in the struggle, before pressing hard on his arm until a sharp _crack_ cut into the air like a dagger.

The humans screams of pain and fear broke through her hand, and he was much too loud! Forgetting whose pick this human was and who she was waiting for, she sank her venomous teeth into the curve of the humans neck and drank that delicious, exhilarated blood from the veins until his sounds became noticeably quieter.

Before the human had been drained completely, a strong force ripped her fangs away from the prey by her shoulders. She was thrown into the air and her hard body splintered the tree that greeted her backside. Quickly regaining composure from the ground, she looked up to see a very angry, and a very enticing initiator. Her mate, the profound hunter.

"You are supposed to wait for _me_, Victoria." he snarled at her. The way he laced her name with a bit of venom and a bit of lust on top of the anger... Fire of hate and passion blazed from him as he spoke to her. She watched his masculine physique flex as he bent down to grab the tormented human by the neck and finish him by nearly ripping off his jaw to drink the last of his blood. The substance was spilled over his fingertips and ran down the flex of his arm; he held no manners for drinking; never had.

"I thought I should savor the rare victory." Victoria replied mildly, a daring smile sewn to her succulent lips. Her eyes were filled with a new hunger as she watched her mate mercilessly discard the corpse of the human, after dismembering him, and she became erotically hungry for the bloody mess James had made of himself. Red tempting to be licked from his lips and jaw, dipped down on his clavicle, blood over his fingers... The self-acclaim he received from drinking the humans blood flared a desirable crimson in his own eyes, along with a passionate lust for the woman with red hair as he looked upon her.

Now it was her turn to be brutally taken by this hunter.

"_'Victory?'_" He nearly laughed it. "I always win, Victoria. One way or another." The pure carnal look cast over the lust in his eyes screamed for her and he came forward to take it.

She did not move away, rather she bent her head toward his chest and immediately enclosed her mouth over the blood that had stained his gorgeous pale skin. He groaned as her lips worked over him and he grabbed a handful of her fiery hair as she did this. When she decided he was too delicious _not_ to take a bite of, he yanked hard on her hair and avoided her fangs piercing her skin.

"There is no reward for the selfish. Not today." He grinned as her face writhed in an ecstatic twist of pain. The force he exerted on pulling her hair fully exposed her delicate-looking white neck to him. This was his prize; he turned the tables and sank his blood-stained teeth into the swell of her neck. He fully enjoyed the taste as equally as the immortal scream she produced. His venom acted like a stimulator to the she-vampire, her cold blood was set ablaze underneath him and she welcomed the raw attraction by tearing her hands into the tanned material of his dirty shirt. Her breathing became ragged as he drew from her and she racked her claws down the sides of his torso.

Once his mouth detached from her skin, after he licked up all of the blood, he pushed her forcefully against the trunk of the tree he had torn apart using her body. She made a small sound of pain, but otherwise opened her eyes to gaze upon the brutal hunter with bravery.

He wanted to break that flare in her eyes. Without warning or mercy he dug his claws into the top of her weathered sweater and ripped it completely from her body. Nothing was underneath; nothing needed to be when a woman was as brazen and beautiful as her.

"You are supposed to wait for me." He growled, teeth bared next to her ear. She shivered and loved it. His body closed the space further; his bare masculinity of his chest pressed against the bareness of hers. Roughly he rubbed, so her back was scrapped against the tough bark of the tree behind her. She made another noise of pain and he found delight in it. Unable to restrain himself further with her rosy lips parted for him, he covered her mouth with his and didn't waste time being chaste.

The taste of the humans blood still stained his otherwise pale lips; the woman hungrily devoured that exquisite taste and slipped her tongue into his mouth, trying to find every trace of the substance. His own tongue overpowered hers and she moaned as he claimed dominance within her mouth and pressed further into her. When her hands reached up to wind into his light brown, cropped hair; to try and pulled him harder into her, he grabbed her wrists tightly and pinned them at her sides.

"No." he grunted simply. The crimson of his eyes flashed an evil spark as he watched her writhe underneath his power. "You are supposed to wait for _only_ me, when Laurent doesn't hunt with us like today." he instructed. Her ravaged red lips didn't seem swollen enough from him... he craned his neck and bit down hard on her bottom lip. She fully cried out with a mix of screams and moans as he greedily kissed the blood away.

"You are not to draw blood until I draw blood." He growled against her lips now. She sighed and nodded her head, fully stimulated by his force and venom and sucking and dominance... She arched herself into his bare chest and reached out to draw his hips into hers. She wanted him more than ever now, she didn't care about what she had done...

He warned her with an animal sound again and pinned her hands at her sides again. "Do you understand me?" he snapped at her. One of her wrists bent unevenly under his strength.

Bare-chested and harmed, her burgundy eyes narrowed toward James' overriding nature and she simply nodded her leaf-filled head.

He shook her callously. "Say it." he hissed; cold crimson eyes narrowed.

"Yes, _sir_." she replied through grit teeth; she couldn't feel the pain in her wrists any longer because the blood flow had been cut off completely by his strength.

Satisfied, he let go of her; but did not stop what he had initiated.

"Now, the punishment for your narcissism; you need to learn your place." He told her in an invigorating tone. She was instantly attracted to him again; she loved being taken over by his display of strength, by his power and skill. His claws came to the stained slacks she wore, no shoes, and tore them from her hips. She had no extra clothing, and now she was left in nothing to protect her body from him. He spared only a moment to look over the well developed form of her body; then that appreciation passed from him and he cared only for taking her passionately.

Victoria let out a tiny growl between clenched fangs when his hands clamped down on her buttocks and yanked her hips roughly against his arousal. Her hands dug into James' shoulders, her pale legs wrapped around his waist and he pressed her hard into the tree again. It was time to tease and play with the prey now...

"Scream for me." he commanded in a low tone. He hoisted her higher, so her chest was level with him, and sank his fangs into her breast. She did as he commanded and threw her fire red hair back; her head hit the tree but it went unnoticed to her mate, who was lapping feverishly at the sensitive bud on her breast. Victoria's breaths were quick and ragged, the lust in her eyes exploded as the attraction grew impossibly strong. Blood swirled deliciously into his mouth and he growled with a certain satisfaction of hearing her moan out his name.

"James, hurry, I want you now!" she hissed at him. Feeling her body shake under his actions and hearing her sounds, hearing her beg for him... he didn't feel like teasing her any longer.

His pants were lost instantly and nothing separated them. She wrapped her arms fluidly around his neck and buried her hands into his light hair, ready for him; he held her securely around the waist and under the bum to position himself against her aroused sex.

She was _his_.

Against this tree he claimed her roughly... She screamed when he pressed himself fully into her. Her back arched as her sex received his, her sounds became louder and more intimate the faster and harder he did this again and again He gripped her hip and dug his claws into her thigh, driving as hard he could achieve because he knew she loved every second of his true, heartless nature. Their bodies moved together, but he set the pace of pitiless action as he rammed her into the structure behind her. The tough bark of the tree dug into her back and cut open her skin, her nails ripped into his backside just as roughly.

He growled, devoured her neck again, kissed her beasts and buried himself into her red hair... Finally she quaked around him and screamed higher in pitch when she came roughly against him. He continued inhumanly inside of her until his release; even though vampires couldn't procreate with other vampires, animal instinct told him to come as hard as he possibly could within her. So he did. He came with a sharp hiss, his back arched into her body to get the furthest inside of her he could.

After he was done and separated from her, he placed a hard kiss against her bleeding lips before dropping her unkindly to the ground. He didn't watch her face fill with anger as she stood and rubbed her bum. He put his pants back on, since his shirt was destroyed from her, and recalled he'd ripped Victoria's clothing beyond use during their encounter.

"If you can beat me to the nearest town, I won't make you walk into a store naked and buy yourself a new set of clothing." he challenged her darkly, a devilish smirk on his lips from the idea.

A new race was initiated by the profound hunter, her mate. She took off, in a quick blur of fire amongst the trees, and ran toward the closest town; James on her heels. She was going to win more often!

(A/N: Review _Review_ Review **Review.  
**See, the more encouragement I receive from **reviews** for my first Twilight fanfiction, the chance I will write more will be greater.)


End file.
